Hasta que me di cuenta: Te Quiero
by natalyrobsten
Summary: Bella, una chica española que vivía un infierno junto a su novio.  Edward, un chico inglés que viaja a España a visitar a unos amigos...  ¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Cómo se conocen? Ambos vivirán muchas experiencias y pasaran por diversos estados de amor...
1. Presentación

_**Hasta que me di cuenta: Te Quiero. +18**_

Presentación

Bella, una chica española que vivía un infierno junto a su novio

Edward, un chico inglés que viaja a España a visitar a unos amigos…

¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Cómo se conocen? Ambos vivirán muchas experiencias y pasaran por diversos estados de amor…

Hola a tods! Primero que nada, presentarnos nosotras, las autoras de _Hasta que me di cuenta: Te Quiero_. Somos María y Natalia. Dos chicas que nos conocimos gracias al mundo de Robsten y Twilight ^^. Ah también una cosa, contiene lemmons asi que es para +18, avisamos ^^. Solo leer y esperamos que os guste! Va dirigida a todas esas personas fans de la saga Twilight y de Robsten. Disfrutadlo! =)

Ah dejad comentarios, nos ayudarán bastante! ; )


	2. Cap 1: MI PROPIO INFIERNO

_CAP I: MI PROPIO INFIERNO_

**PVO Bella**

Todos los días la misma pesadilla, esa pesadilla que se repetía cada vez que él estaba en casa. Ya no aguantaba má hombre del que yo me enamoré no era este que tenía a mi lado.

- ¡Tráeme otra cerveza!_ me dijo gritando.

- No bebas más, sabes que no te sienta bien_ le dije con voz calmada ya que cuando bebía así, llegaba a darme miedo.

- ¡No te metas con lo que debo y no hacer! ¡Yo bebo cuanto me da la gana! _ me dijo cada vez más cerca de mí al levantarse del sillón en el cual estaba sentado.

Pero yo no me podía dejar intimidar por él, yo no era de esas que se rebajan ante hombres como estos. De nunca fui una chica problemática, de esas que se meten en cualquier lío o contestan a la gente. No me gustaba ser así, pero esto era ya demasiado… Hasta aquí he podido llegar con él... y sin dudarlo, me encaré a él y le solté todo lo que pensaba sobre el infierno que estaba viviendo a su lado.

- ¡No puedes tratarme así siempre que bebes! ¡No eres quien para hablarme como lo estás haciendo ahora!

- ¡Sí que lo soy! ¡Soy tu novio y como tal tengo poder sobre ti! Puedo hablarte como se me antoje_ ¿Qué? Hasta aquí podíamos llegar… _ ¡Así que tráeme la puta cerveza ya! No me hagas enfadar más de lo que estoy_ me dijo aún más cerca de mi rostro.

- ¡No te voy a llevar la maldita cerveza!, ¿lo entiendes? No soy ningún juguete Michael, soy una persona con sentimientos y esto que estoy viviendo ¡no es vida!_ dije con voz rota y con ojos húmedos.

- ¿Qué no es vida? ¡¿Tú te quejas por esto cuando yo me paso la vida pensando en que te puedes estar tirando a tu jefe? Sabiendo que él te corteja, ¿piensas que me voy a quedar aquí sentadito sin hacer nada? ¡Pues NO Bella!_ ahora venía con estas...

- ¡Oohh!, ¡Vamos, no empieces con tus celos absurdos Michael! No seas ridículo por favor, somos adultos y sabes de sobra que entre él y yo solo hay una relación laboral_ le dije muy seria.

**- **¿Celos? ¡¿Me vas a negar que no le gustas?

- No voy a seguir escuchando tus tonterías. Me voy, mañana hablaremos cuando estés sobrio_ le dije dándome la vuelta para marcharme. En ese momento noté como me cogía del brazo con todas sus fuerzas _ ¡Aahh Michael, me haces daño!_ me estaba lastimando_ ¡Suéltame Michael! ¡Por favor!…

- No contestas porque es verdad, ¿no? ¿Es cierto que te ves con ese?_ nunca entendí esos celos enfermizos.

- Michael, ¡suéltame! ¡Nunca me he visto con él!

- ¿Crees que me lo voy a creer?_ me dijo mirándome con furia a milímetros de mi rostro.

- Si no confías en mi, esto no va a ninguna parte y ¡suéltame ya!_ le dije mientras me deshacía de su agarre.

- ¡Te he dicho que no te vas de aquí!_ me dijo volviéndome a agarrar aun más fuerte.

En ese momento hizo algo que nunca creí que llegara a ser capaz de hacer… Sentí un pequeño dolor que iba aumentando en mi mejilla derecha... y de pronto un calor me subió hasta ella... Michael me había abofeteado…

Nunca llegamos hasta tal punto y esto era algo insoportable... Debía irme, solo quería evadirme de esa casa y de él... Quería estar sola, y llorar y llorar hasta desahogarme...

Salí corriendo de allí en dirección a aquel sitio que me hacía sentir tranquila y en paz…


	3. Cap2: LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VI

CAP2: ENTONCES ME ENCONTRÉ CON ESOS HERMOSOS OJOS

Me encontraba en aquel sitio que me hacía sentir tanta paz... aquel sitio aislado de todo, con altos arboles y verdes arbustos; ese en el cual el agua del lago que había, hacía relajarme y destensar mis músculos... ese en el que el ruido de los pájaros hacía sacarme una pequeña sonrisa... ese al cual siempre acudía cuando me sentía sola y triste... Pero hoy... hoy estaba mucho peor.

Aquí me hallaba, sentada en una roca, pensando en los años que malgasté estando al lado de Michael, un hombre sin escrúpulos y celoso; pero no siempre fue así… no sé en qué momento todo cambió…

Llevaba ya dos horas sin moverme de aquel lugar, cuando me di cuenta que estaba empezando a caer el Sol. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido esa misma tarde. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho mi ahora ex-novio. No sabía en qué momento habían girado las cosas para acabar de tal manera… No entendía como había aguantado tanto estando con él, soportando esos celos cada vez que llegaba a casa, soportando sus órdenes y sus gritos… Hasta que me di cuenta que el motivo por el que seguía estando con él, era que estaba enamorada. Sí, yo estaba enamorada de Michael, y por mucho que él me tratara así, yo seguía perdonándole. Pero ya no, ya no podía ni quería seguir amargándome más. Decidí que a partir de ahora sería otra Bella, otra Bella feliz y libre.

Pero algo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Alguien que estaba detrás de mí me toco el hombro y me sobresalté. Entonces esa persona habló:

-Ohh, sorry!___me dijo esa persona. Me levanté de la piedra, me giré y me topé con unos hermosos ojos azul-grisáceos que pertenecían a un chico joven, alto, con un estilo un tanto desaliñado y con un atractivo y desordenado cabello... Era guapo; no, muy guapo... Me quedé observando esos ojos durante un momento, atontada… cuando me di cuenta que me había hablado en ¿inglés? Entonces me concentré y le hablé, dudando un poco primero…

- Ehh… perdona… ¿no hablas español?_ le dije, pues yo no controlaba muy bien el inglés y por lo que parecía, él lo era.

- Yes, perdón, sí, jeje_ me dijo con voz dulce, enseñándome la mejor y la más bonita de las sonrisas que había visto nunca _ Resulta que se ha roto el motor de mi coche y no me arranca... necesitaba ayuda y decidí ir en busca de alguien. Así encontré este camino y enseguida te vi a ti.

- Ohh, jeje tranquilo, es que no suelo ver nunca gente por aquí… ¿Dices que se ha roto el motor?_ ah, necesitaba ayuda.

**_-_** Si, o algo roto hay, porque no me arranca... estoy estacionado a un lado de la carretera_ dijo mostrándome una sonrisa ladeada, diferente a la anterior pero que me encantaba... ¡Qué dices bella! no puedes caer tan de golpe en un hombre al que acabas de conocer!_ Pensé que tu sabrías donde hay un taller, porque eres de aquí ¿no?

- Emm, sí pero queda un poco lejos de este lugar…_ le dije sin poder apartar mis ojos de su sonrisa… uuff, ¿qué me pasaba? _ Aunque mi casa está aquí al lado, si quieres vamos y yo te acerco en mi coche_ no podía dejarlo ahí tirado.

- Vale, si no es mucha molestia…- ¿molestia? jaja molestia dice… ¡Bella para! ¡No puedes confiar tan rápido en un hombre!

**_-_** De acuerdo, entonces vayamos..._ le dije un poco temerosa, ya que desde lo que pasó con Michael, no me fiaba mucho de los hombres... pero el parecía distinto... esa mirada que transmitía paz y sinceridad, no podía pertenecer a alguien con malas intenciones...

- Oh! perdón por ser un desconsiderado, no me había presentado… me llamo Edward Cullen_ dijo de nuevo sonriendo… definitivamente no puede ser una mala persona… eso que acababa de decir, no lo dicen muchos, y era tan… educado… Edward,asique se llama Edward… me gusta, bonito nombre.

**_-_** Yo, yo soy bella, Bella Swan_ contesté un poco extrañada por lo que acababa de decir él… pues nadie me había tratado con ese respeto.

**_-_** Mucho gusto_ Ayy ¿por qué siempre mostraba esa hermosa sonrisa?_ Estoy aquí de visita pero soy de Londres_ dijo comenzando a andar.

**_-_** ¿Londres? Estuve una vez allí y me encanto la cuidad_ dije muy sonriente, ya que me acordé de ese bonito mes que pasé en su ciudad… bonito ya que en ese viaje no me acompañó Michael y pude tener algo más de libertad...

-¿En serio? Londres es muy bonito… Qué lástima que no nos cruzásemos_ ¿Qué? si me acababa de conocer…

**_-_** Eh… sí… jeje. Bueno, ¿y es que tienes familiares o conocidos aquí?_ dije para poder saber a quién visitaba... quizás yo conociera a esa persona ya que en este pequeño pueblo nos conocíamos casi todos.

- Sí, tengo amigos y vine a verlos unos días_ vale, no me iba a decir quiénes eran…

- Ajá, mira, esa casa del fondo, es la mía_ dije pudiendo divisar mi casa a lo lejos.

-Wow, pensaba que estaría más lejos_ dijo volviendo a sonreír…

- Jeje, no. Mi casa es una de las que están a las afueras del pueblo, ya te dije que quedaba cerca, jeje_ ¿por qué era yo la que ahora no paraba de sonreir?_ Desde pequeña siempre me gusto ir al sitio donde me encontraste, es muy tranquilo y puedes evadirte de todo…

- Sí, es realmente wonderful, ehh… ¿cómo se dice… maravilloso? Jeje, perdón, hay algunas palabras que aún no domino bien _ me dijo con ese acento inglés que tanto me atraía…

- Jeje, es normal, aunque he de decirte que hablas muy bien para ser inglés_ y era verdad, toda la conversación que habíamos tenido hasta ahora, había hablado español muy bien, muy natural. Parecía como si ya hubiese estado en España un tiempo_ ¿Estuviste viviendo en España alguna vez?_ pregunté para salir de dudas.

- Sí, de hecho estuve todo el año pasado viviendo aquí en España. Vine para perfeccionar mi español y durante ese tiempo conocí a los amigos que voy a visitar hoy_ contestó aclarándome las dudas. Así que ya había estado antes aquí… ya decía yo… ¿habría conocido en ese tiempo a alguna chica a la cual desease ver hoy?... ¡Bella! ¡Y a ti que te importa si tiene novia o no!... Pff.

No quise hacerle más preguntas por si se sentía incómodo y pensaba mal de mí. Así, al llegar a mi casa, cogí mi coche y nos pusimos en camino hacia el taller. Durante el trayecto estuvimos en silencio.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado. Es ahí _ le dije señalándole el lugar.

- Muchas gracias Bella, de veras, has sido muy amable conmigo_ me dijo volviendo a sonreírme. Amable… ¡si él era el amable!

Entonces abrió la puerta y salió del coche. Dio un par de pasos y giró la cabeza regalándome su hermosas sonrisa ladeada... esa última sonrisa k ya no vería mas… ¿o me lo volvería a encontrar?

…

Continuará


	4. Cap 3: EDWARD: MI REGRESO A ESPAÑA

**BUENO CHICAS YA ACTUALICÉ, DIJE QUE ACTUALIZARÍA HOY PERO ME PASÉ TODO EL DIA FUERA DE CASA(EN UN PLATÓ DE TV JEJE) ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, AUNQUE AUN SOLO ES EL COMIENZO... MUCHOS BESOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!=) **

**Capitulo 3: EDWARD: MI REGRESO A ESPAÑA**

**POV EDWARD**

Me gustaba mucho España, había vivido allí un tiempo y era un país muy alegre y con muy buen clima, aunque claro siempre echaba de menos mi ciudad, Londres. El tiempo que estuve en España hice muy buenos amigos, esa era la razón por la que viajaba hoy hacia allí, la boda de uno de ellos.

Me encontraba en Heathrow, uno de los aeropuertos londinenses, durante más de 1 hora. Me acababan de confirmar que el vuelo se retrasaría a causa del mal tiempo que hacía últimamente en Londres.

Era extraño, porque estábamos a mediados de junio, y este tiempo en esta época de año... Aunque sí es cierto que las lluvias no dejaban de cesar en Londres, pero eso era algo normal durante todo el año..., solo que esta vez era algo peor, unas lluvias muy fuertes, un viento que te cortaba la cara y de vez en cuando, relámpagos y truenos... Solo esperaba que en España hiciera ese hermoso sol que recuerdo de la última vez que fui…

Al cabo de una hora más, las 15:50 h. cuando mire mi reloj, estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del aeropuerto esperando cuando mi vuelo sonó en los altavoces: "_Vuelo destino Madrid, España, puerta 5"__ ¡Por fin! ¡Al fin se reanudaron las líneas!_ dije con alivio.

Me fui hasta la puerta 5 y esperé hasta que la abrieron, pudiendo así al fin pasar y sentarme en el asiento que me correspondía. Me fijé en la ventanilla y seguía haciendo mal tiempo, seguía lloviendo y hacía viento, pero no era tan fuerte como hacía escasa pasadas 2 horas. Apagué mi móvil y me recosté en el asiento, me esperaban unas 2 horas de vuelo…

No me acuerdo en que momento me quede dormido, había tenido un día muy ajetreado, de acá para allá, haciendo las maletas y recogiendo todo para no volver a mi apartamento hasta pasadas 3 semanas, tiempo que me quedaría en España.

Pero entonces algo me despertó, era una voz aguda, la de una chica, entonces abrí mis ojos con dificultad debido a la luz que se filtraba por la ventanilla y giré mi cabeza para ver quién me despertaba.

- Disculpe señor, pero en breves momentos llegaremos a Madrid_ me dijo una chica alta y morena, la azafata_ ¿Quiere tomar algo antes de aterrizar?

-...mm… No, no, no se moleste señorita, gracias de todas formas_ le contesté con voz pastosa debido al sueño.

Me incorporé de mi asiento para sentarme correctamente, miré mi reloj y eran las 17:45 h. Estaba deseando bajar del avión, llevábamos ya un par de horas de vuelo, y aunque no me había percatado porque estaba dormido, tenía la necesidad de bajarme, estirarme y fumarme un cigarrillo.

Cogí el único bolso que llevaba a mano, el del portátil, y baje del avión. Pase a por mis maletas y enseguida estuve fuera del aeropuerto de Madrid, Barajas. Ahí es cuando aproveché a fumarme el cigarrillo deseado, antes de preguntar por conseguir un coche alquilado durante mi estancia en este país.

- Disculpe, me gustaría alquilar un coche durante el tiempo de 3 semanas, si puede ser posible_ pregunté a la dependienta, una señora algo ya mayor.

-Claro caballero, pase por aquí yle enseño los modelos de coches que quedan libres_ me dijo la mujer muy educadamente_En este mes de junio, ya sabes... mucha gente viene a coger un coche durante sus días libres y el numero es limitado... Pero veamos a ver que hay.

- No hace falta que sea uno de último modelo, con algo normalito me apaño.

La dependienta sacó un folleto donde había varios modelos de coches: Opel, Citroën, Volvo, Mercedes… Todos ellos tenían una crucecita roja. Hasta que llegó a una página donde parecía que era la de los coches libres.

- Mira: éste podría servirte_ era un Volvo C30 plateado, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, pero he de decir que muy bonito.

- ¡Sí, éste es perfecto! ¿Cuánto sería lo que he de pagarte?

- Mmm has dicho que lo quieres para 3 semanas, ¿verdad?_ me preguntó mirando la pantalla de su ordenador.

- Sí, 3 semanas será el tiempo que me quede_ afirmé.

- Pues... Espera un momentito que ponga tus datos y ahora mismo te digo la cantidad.

- De acuerdo_ contesté.

Tras darle mis datos: nombre, teléfono y correo; y haber pagado un anticipo de la cantidad que me costaba el alquiler del coche, me quedé esperando a la dependienta que fue en busca de las llaves de mi nuevo auto.

- Aquí están, toda tuyas_ me dijo sonriendo.

- Muchas gracias_ contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Jeje, gracias a ti. Ahora espérese en la sala próxima a ésta a que le llamen para avisarle de que su coche ya está listo.

No tuve que esperar mucho hasta que un señor muy amable llegó con las llaves y me pidió que le siguiera hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el coche. Y allí estaba, aquel coche que en verdad, me había enamorado un poco. Me dispuse a cogerlas y me adentré en él. Era amplio, parecía más pequeño desde fuera pero en realidad era amplio y cómodo, me gustaba. Me despedí del señor nuevamente dando las gracias y arranqué el coche.

Puse el GPS para saber llegar al pueblo al cual me dirigía_**. **_Durante el trayecto me fijé en el caliente sol que recordaba la última vez que visité el país, y del que tanta falta me hacía ya después de tanto clima húmedo londinense...

Me traían muy buenos recuerdos todo lo que iba viendo mientras conducía por las calles madrileñas. Mis noches de borracheras con mis amigos en los pubs que más frecuentábamos, aquellas hermosas mujeres que conocí… Todo el tiempo que pasé el año pasado viviendo aquí en España fue genial.

Me adentré en la autopista que me dirigía a mi destino; y al cabo de 45 min después, ya estaba casi a la entrada del pueblo cuando mi coche empezó a hacer un ruido extraño que acabó dejándome parado en medio de la estrecha carretera _ Shit! ¿Por qué ahora? Si ya estaba casi llegando!_ exclamé con rabia_ Con lo buen coche que parecía y se me tiene que estropear ahora! Pondré una reclamación…

Mire hacia los lados de la carretera para ver si algún coche venía. Pero nada. Este sitio debía estar lejos del pueblo ya que parecía que no se veía ninguna casa por aquí cerca. Lo único que podía divisar al otro lado de la carretera eran pinos y arboles de hoja perenne que en conjunto formaban un pequeño bosque, del cual salía un caminito de piedras.

Pensé que éste podría conducirme a alguna casa o a alguien que me pudiera ayudar. Por lo que crucé la carretera hasta llegar al sendero que daba comienzo al camino y lo seguí. Pero para mi sorpresa ese camino me llevo a un lugar que ni en los cuentos existe. Era algo maravilloso:Todo era verde, cientos de árboles que parecían tocar el cielo con sus copas me rodeaban. Arbustos por los cuales miles de mariposas de infinitos colores revoloteaban a su alrededor, y se podía oír de fondo cómo débilmente el agua de un lago chocaba al tocar la orilla. A esto se le unía también el canto de los diversos pajarillos que sobrevolaban este hermoso bosque…Aire puro entraba por mis pulmones, haciéndome gozar de una atmósfera fresca y suave…

De repente me di cuenta que alguien también estaba presente en este mismo lugar. Parecía una chica, por la forma de su cuerpo. Estaba sentada en una de las muchas rocas que rodeaban el pequeño lago_ ¿Qué haría una chica sola en un lugar como este?_ me pregunté. Me acerqué a ella poco a poco y la toqué el hombro…

La chica se sobresaltó y yo comencé a hablarle para tranquilizarla. Ella se dio la vuelta y me topé con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que pertenecían a una mujer muy guapa y bastante atractiva… Su delgada cintura la hacía poseer unas curvas que se podían observar a través de una fina camiseta de hombritos. Yese pelo color café… largo y esbelto… se veía tan sexy al vuelo con el leve viento…Mevolvían loco las mujeres así!... ¡Céntrate Edward, estas buscando ayuda!

Menos mal que la encontré en aquel lugar… La expliqué lo ocurrido con mi coche y ella enseguida se ofreció a ayudarme, llevándome hasta su casa, que quedaba bastante cerquita del pequeño bosque, para coger su coche y llevarme a un taller de mecánica; pudiendo así poder arreglar mi incidente. Ella parecía simpática y muy amable… Y yo no dejaba de sonreírla, algo que parecía hacerla deslumbrar… Me gustaba, y seguramente me la volvería a encontrar para… bueno... ya me encargaría yo de encontrarla; este pueblo al fin y al cabo no era grande…


	5. Cap 4: LA ELECCIÓN DEL VESTIDO

**BELLA**

Durante todo el recorrido de vuelta a mi casa no paraba de pensar en ese chico que acababa de conocer escasa media hora… Parecía tan educado y simpático… Nunca nadie antes me había tratado con esa amabilidad y de repente me entraron unas ganas enormes de volver a verlo pronto.- ¡Bella, por favor! ¡Qué estás pensando!- me dije a mi misma. No podía ni debía engancharme ahora a un chico teniendo tan reciente mi separación con Mike, y más aún habiéndolo conocido en tan poco tiempo… ¿Él sería como Mike?... no, no lo creo, él no parece así… Pero, ¿y si tiene novia? Él es muy atractivo y su acto de ser tan considerado atraería a cualquier mujer… más hermosa y con mejor tipo que yo, de seguro… Yo no tenía nada que hacer compitiendo junto con una mujer de tales características, ya que yo… bueno… era delgadita, menuda, de pecho nada llamativo y belleza poco deslumbrante… o por lo menos así me consideraba yo. Edward nunca se fijaría en mí… De repente una tristeza invadió mi cuerpo. Quería volver a verle, conocerle, saber cosas sobre él… pero eso quedaba muy lejos de mí… era muy improbable que le volviese a ver, y no sabía cuando se iría, muy pronto de seguro… De nuevo, otra ola de tristeza se apoderó de mí…

Al llegar a casa tras 5 minutos después, estacioné mi coche en el garaje. Miré el reloj y eran las 20.25. Aún no había llegado mi familia del trabajo por lo que saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón y las introduje en la cerradura de la puerta principal.

Al entrar, como siempre, dejé las llaves en la mesita de entrada y me dirigí hacia la cocina a beber un vaso de agua. Entre el calor en esta época del año y el no parar de pensar en todo, me entró sed.

Pero al entrar, me asusté y pegué un grito, ya que me topé con alguien que hizo que volviese a la realidad y dejase mis pensamientos aparte. Era mi hermana mayor Rosalie, que al parecer estaba preparando la cena, pero no esperaba encontrármela aquí tan pronto.

- Bella cariño ¿tan fea soy? jeje ni aunque hubieras visto a un monstruo_ me dijo mi hermana.

- ...ehh, no no, jeje es que estaba… estaba sumida en mis pensamientos…y me asustaste, no pensaba encontrarte aquí tan pronto.

- En tus pensamientos ¿ehh? Ai Bella, ¿en qué estarás pensando ya? jeje. Pues es que hoy he ido a una pasarela de moda para ver algunos modelos de vestidos. Ya sabes, para inspirarnos en los diseños de la nueva colección que vamos a realizar, y la verdad ya tengo varias ideas en la cabeza. Salimos pronto de la pasarela y por eso ya estoy aquí._ Ross era diseñadora. De siempre le gusto la moda y ahora trabaja en una boutique diseñando vestidos.

- Ahh, vale, me alegro que te haya ido bien el día_ le contesté sin mucho afán.

- ¿Y tú?¿ qué tal el día de hoy? ¿Hoy tocaba trabajo no?

- Eh… sí sí, hoy tocaba la tienda de objetos antiguos_ Me encontraba estudiando el último curso de la carrera de derecho, siempre me había gustado el tema de las leyes. Pero durante mis años de carrera había combinado el estudio con el trabajo, ya que quería ir ganándome algún dinero para mi futuro viaje a Los Ángeles, donde me gustaría pasar un tiempo para perfeccionar mi inglés y por lo tanto, perfeccionar mi carrera, ya que, ¿quién sabe? quizás allí encuentre más suerte para trabajar como abogada… y más ahora que ya no estaba Michael para prohibirme mi propósito, pues un día se lo comenté y se puso muy furioso negándose a dejarme ir…

FLASHBACK 8 meses antes…

- Mike… _ no sabía cómo decírselo… qué palabras utilizar para lo hacerle enfadar… Él estaba, como siempre, sentado en el sofá de casa, con su cerveza y su cigarrillo en la mano…

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Es muy importante? Quiero ver el fútbol tranquilamente._ El fútbol… ¿Es que acaso no puede dedicar un minuto de su vida a escucharme?

- Verás… Es que te quería comentar una cosa…_ continué.

- ¡Pues venga, no pierdas el tiempo con merodeos!_ me contestó sin ni siquiera mirarme, estaba sumiso en el televisor.

- He estado pensando esto hacía ya un tiempo y he llegado a una conclusión…_ no me había dado tiempo a acabar la frase cuando él me interrumpió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás intentando decirme que me vas a dejar? ¿A MI?_ dijo levantándose del sofá y dándose la vuelta para encararme…pfff siempre con las mismas… ¿Por qué nunca me escuchaba y siempre me tenía que interrumpir a todo aquello que le molestase?

- Michael, por favor, déjame terminar, no me refería a eso._ le dije con voz tranquila. No quería alterarle más de lo que estaba si le tendría que hablar sobre mi propósito de ir a L.A.

- … Jmm, entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres?_ dijo con mala cara y levantando las manos hacia arriba, como en señal de no entender.

- Solo quería hablarte de una idea que he tenido de irme a L.A. a perfeccionar mi inglés…_ le dije casi mirando al suelo, pues me daba miedo ver la reacción que tendría.

- ¡¿Qué qué? ¿Tú? ¿A L.A. sola? ¿A estudiar inglés? JAJAJA ¡Ni en broma Bella! ¿Me has oído? ¡Tú no vas a L.A. y punto!_ me dijo totalmente enfadado y gritándome… No esperaba menos de él… sabía que tendría una reacción parecida… Pero ese era mi propósito, mi idea de mejorar mi futuro y no podía dejar que él me lo impidiese… Aunque… no sabía cómo me las iba a arreglar para que me dejara marchar… Porque él era capaz de ponerse en medio de la puerta durante varios días y no dejarme salir en ningún momento… Aggg.

- Mike, por favor, es algo que quiero hacer, algo que he estado pensando mucho y que realmente quiero realizar para conseguir más puntuación en el idioma y tener más puertas abiertas._ le dije en un intento de que me comprendiera.

- Ya claro, tu lo que quieres es irte para conocer a un americano con la polla grande y así descubrir cómo follan,¿no?

- Michael, por favor, te estás pasando, no quiero empezar otra vez con tonterías…

- Claro, claro, lo que tú digas. Bueno que no vas y punto, ¿es todo lo que tenías que decirme, no?_ me dijo volteándose de nuevo en dirección al sofá.

- Mike, solo serán unos meses, 3 o 4 nada más. No voy a ir a follarme a nadie, voy para estudiar, joder…

- ¿Todavía no te ha quedado claro lo que te he dicho? ¿No has entendido la teoría? ¿Quieres que pruebe con la práctica? ¿Es eso lo que quieres, eh Bella?_ me dijo yendo en dirección mía con la mano derecha levantada… En ese momento sentí miedo y decidí no insistirle más…me quedé muda. _ ¡Contesta coño! ¿Es eso lo que quieres?_ volvió a preguntarme.

- ¡NO!_ grité con la cabeza gacha.

- Entonces si está todo claro ya déjame ver el fútbol en condiciones.

Me quedé ahí parada, sin saber cómo reaccionar, llena de rabia, furia y miedo; con los ojos llorosos por los cuales poco después empezaron a caer lágrimas… Me fui corriendo hacia el baño y me encerré. Entonces no aguanté más y grité, grité y lloré de impotencia y angustia…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- ¿Bella? Bella cariño baja a la Tierra, parece que no estás hoy aquí. Desde que llegaste te encuentro un poco extraña, ¿estás preocupada por algo? ¿Quieres contarme alguna cosa?

- …Ehh no no, lo siento Ross…Es que… tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y…_ la contesté. No sé qué cara tenía, pero tuvo que ser de preocupación o algo parecido porque mi hermana siguió insistiéndome.

- Bells, ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea… ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Has tenido una pelea con Mike, quizás?

- ...mmm bueno… en realidad… una y muy gorda… Lo he dejado con él Ross…_ le dije lo de Mike, pero aún no le contaría nada del nuevo chico que conocí.

- ¿Lo has dejado? Pero ¿y cómo? ¿qué pasó? Bella llevabas con él desde los 16 años… ha tenido que pasar algo grave…_ por supuesto mi hermana y nadie de mi familia sabían nada sobre cómo me trataba Mike o de las tantísimas peleas que tenemos continuamente… No quería preocuparles, ya tenían bastante con sus cosas y solo yo aguantaba y tragaba el mal rato…

- Nada Ross… solo que… llevábamos un tiempo mal, no nos tratábamos igual… Esa pasión que tenía hace años por él se esfumó hacía ya mucho y yo ya no aguantaba más…_ qué verdad dije.

- ¿Pues sabes lo que te digo? QUE ME PARECE ESTUPENDO Bells. Ese chico de nunca me gustó mucho… siempre me daba mala espina, lo que pasa es que nunca te lo dije porque te veía muy encaprichada con él. Asique mejor Bella, ¡anda que no hay chicos por el mundo mucho mejores que él!_ me sonrió _no te hundas ni te deprimas, que eres muy joven y siempre tendrás a tu hermana a tu lado en todo momento._ esto que me dijo mi hermana me emocionó bastante. No me esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella, pensaba que le caía bien… y le daba mala espina… ¡si ella supiera! Pero los actos de Mike hacia mí no se lo contaría a nadie…. ¡Y qué razón llevaba con respecto a los muchos chicos que hay en el mundo! concretamente en Londres… llegaría alguna vez a poder ver de nuevo a Edward… De nuevo mis pensamientos se entornaron a él y en las posibilidades de poder encontrármelo…

- Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Ross, de veras. ¡Te quiero mucho!_ la sonreí_ Pero ahora creo que me voy a ir a dormir… he tenido un día larguísimo…_solo quería tumbarme en mi cama y poder descansar algo… Mañana sería un día nuevo.

- Ok neni, ¿pero no quieres cenar nada antes de irte a la cama?

- No, no, déjalo Ross, no tengo mucho apetito…_la verdad no tenía nada de hambre, solo cansancio acumulado.

- Vale, entiendo… Bueno entonces hasta mañana y que duermas bien. Ah por cierto Bella, esta tarde pedí cita para ir mañana a las pruebas de vestidos de novia de mi boda… ¿Te importaría acompañarme? ¡Dime que sí por favor, por favor!_ me dijo haciéndome un puchero…jeje Ross a veces era tan niña…pero cómo la iba a decir que no. De nunc ame gustaron mucho estas cosas, pero las pruebas del vestido eran una de las cosas que más ilusión le hacía, y yo, su hermana, no se lo podía negar. Además necesitaba despejar un poco mi mente de todo lo que se me había acumulado encima tan de pronto, y esto me ayudaría a distraerme.

- No te preocupes Ross, te acompañaré, claro que sí, aun que este tipo de cosas no vayan mucho conmigo…

- ¡Bien!, ¡muchas gracias Bella! Ya sé que no te gusta nada estas cosas… pero quería tener a mi hermana a mi lado cuando me probaran el vestido… jeje asique venga, a descansar bien que mañana será un gran día._ me alegraba ver a mi hermana así de feliz, a mi hermana o a cualquiera cercano a mí… aunque yo pasara por los peores momentos que alguien haya podido pasar en su vida…

- Jeje, vale pero me vas a tener que levantar tú. Ya sabes lo remolona que soy por las mañanas…_ y era verdad, las mañanas de los sábados, no había despertador que me levantara…

- Te levantaré aunque tenga que tirarte un cubo de agua fría, jejeje._ que bromista... ni que se le ocurra hacer eso… aunque conociendo a mi hermana… jeje.

- Bueno buenas noches Ross_ me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me quité la ropa quedándome solo con la de interior y me metí en la cama.

Empecé a darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre quienes serían los amigos de Edward… si les conocería yo, ya que más o menos calculo que su edad es similar a la mía… Y en la posibilidad de que si les conociera yo también, tendría esperanzas de volver a verle… Mi deseo a partir de ahora.

...

- ¡Buenos días neni!

¡Oh! ¡Mierda! Esa voz me despertó del maravilloso sueño que estaba teniendo con el desconocido chico inglés que conocí el día anterior...

- ...mmm ¿Qué quieres Rosalie?_ le dije con voz apagada pero cabreada al mismo tiempo.

- Quiero que te levantes, hoy tengo la prueba de mi vestido, ¿no te acuerdas? Venga vamos Bells, levántate, no quieras que te eche un cubo de agua fría por encima…_ dijo con emoción en la voz.

¡Oh mierda! La prueba de vestido de mi hermana… se me había olvidado completamente… Solo mi mente recordaba ese sueño con Edward…

Desde que se había comprometido con su novio de toda la vida, Emmet, hacía 3 meses, no había quien la soportara. Se pasaba el día entero hablando de la boda, el vestido, de la iglesia, el convite, los invitados...etc. Con todo ese jaleo se me quitaban a mí las ganas de casarme algún día.

- Oh, lo siento Ross, dame 15 minutos y estaré lista.

- Vale Bella ¡Pero venga, date prisa! Amm por cierto, ¿qué estabas soñando cuando entré?_ me dijo con cara divertida.

- Nada... ¿Por qué?_ me empecé a poner roja, espero que no hubiese hablado nada en alto…

- Es que tenías una sonrisita tan tonta en la cara... Fuese lo que fuere te estaba gustando._ empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¡Ross! ¡Sal de mi habitación ya! Esperame abajo. _ dije colorada como un tomate.

El sueño que tuve con el hermoso hombre que había conocido no era normal...Si solo lo había visto una vez, y ya tenía esa clase de sueños con él...

Me deshice de ese pensamiento echándome el pelo hacia atrás con la mano y me dispuse a levantarme de la cama. En 15 minutos ya me había dado una ducha rápida y me vestí con unos jeans y una camiseta cómoda. Ya estaba lista cuando bajé vi a mi madre que nos tenía el desayuno preparado.

- Buenos días mama._ saludé a mi madre.

- Buenos días cariño, ven siéntate a desayunar_ me dijo con ese amor con el que siempre nos trataba a mi hermana y a mí.

Mi madre, Renné, era ama de casa y siempre tenía tiempo para cualquier cosa que necesitáramos, por eso siempre nos tenía muy mimadas. Mi padre, Charlie, le decía que a nuestra edad- pues Ross tenía 26 años y yo 24- dejara de mimarnos tanto ya que éramos lo suficientemente mayorcitas para cuidarnos solas. Menos mal que Renné no cambiaba y eso me alegraba, pues siempre me recordaba a la niña que llevamos dentro y lo feliz que fue mi infancia… Parece mentira como han cambiado tanto las cosas… Cómo mi vida ahora era totalmente distinta de cuando tenía 10 años… Cómo me gustaría volver a tenerlos y poder retomar ciertos caminos que elegí malamente hacía 9 años… caminos que me conducían a Michael…

Mi padre era el jefe de policía del pueblo. Él siempre quiso tener un hijo para que siguiera con la tradición familiar laboral, ya que mi abuelo había sido policía también. Pero hay que coger lo que te da la vida y Charlie estaba muy orgulloso de nosotras.

- Bella date prisa tenemos la cita a las 11:00_ dijo Ross.

- No le metas prisas a tu hermana Ross. Bells desayuna tranquila._ dijo mi madre.

- ¿Dónde está papá? Hoy sábado no trabaja._ le dije yo.

- Salió a comprar el periódico y a dar una vuelta a Tobi y Max._ Estos eran los dos perros que teníamos, pero a parte de ellos, yo también disfrutaba de la compañía de Jella, mi gatito de tan solo dos años. Cuando estaba a solas con él, parecía que comprendía lo que yo, en muchas ocasiones, pensaba en voz alta debido a la incomodidad que me proporcionaba cierta persona, cuyo nombre quiero olvidar, hacía ya varios años.

Me deshice de ese pensamiento que se había formado en mi cabeza. Tragué el último sorbo de leche y lo dejé en el fregadero dispuesta a marcharnos. No era normal de mí dejar los cubiertos sin lavar, pero sabía que si lo hacía, mi hermana se pondría impaciente conmigo y no la gustaría que llegáramos tarde a esa cita tan especial para ella.

- ¡Ok! Ross vámonos, estoy lista.

- ¡Por fin!_ dijo mirando al techo.

Salimos de casa Renné, Ross y yo. Mi madre también nos acompañaba, no podía perderse a una de sus hijas vestida de novia por primera vez.

- Bella quería preguntarte algo_ me dijo mi hermana mientras íbamos en el coche hacia el centro comercial.

- ¿Si? Dime.

- Pues... que si querías...Sé que no te gustan este tipo de cosas, pero ¿quieres ser uno de los dos testigos de mi boda?

- ¡Ohh!.. Claro Ross, estaría encantada de serlo_ No me lo esperaba, pero no había participado mucho en todo lo relacionado a la boda y esto era lo mínimo que podía hacer._ Por cierto, ¿Quién es el otro testigo? _ pregunté curiosa.

- El otro testigo es un amigo de Emmet que ha venido a pasar unos días en el pueblo para asistir a la boda. Ya lo conocerás en los ensayos.

- ¿Ensayos? ¿No me digas que ser testigo también conlleva tener que ensayar?_ un momento, mi hermana dijo "un amigo que vino a pasar unos días al pueblo"... No, no podía ser él... El pueblo era pequeño pero no para tanto. Sería otra persona ¡Seguro!

- Si neni, también eso conlleva ensayo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Genial! _dije sarcástica.

Con lo poco que me gustaban todas estas cosas… Pero bueno, tendría que hacerlo por mi hermana. Todo sea por hacer de ese día el más feliz para Ross.

Llegamos a la boutic de vestidos de novia donde mi hermana tenia cita y entramos. al pasar nos recibio una chica muy maja y nos condujo directamnte a ver unos modelos de vestidos a elegir para Ross. Entre unos 10 modelos tuvimos que descartar 5, y de esos cinco, ya elegir uno. Pero mi hermana estaba dudosa entre dos modelos que realmnte eran preciosos.

- Bells, mamá, ¿cual os gusta mas? Estoy indecisa…

- Mmm no se Rosalie, la parte delantera del pecho de este me gusta más que la del otro, pero sin embargo la caída de la falda del otro es mas bonita que este… No se, ya sabes que yo de estas cosas… jeje_ la contesté a mi hermana.

- Sí, este hace más realce en el pecho…. Pff mamá tu qué opinas?_ dijo mi hermana a mi madre

- mmm pienso lo mismo que tu hermana, pero me decanto mas por este_ dijo mi madre señalando el primer vestido_ no sé, ese recogido que lleva a un lado con las flores me gusta bastante, y la parte del cuerpo es preciosa hija, a ti te hace muy bien.

- Sí, llevas razón. ¿Me decanto por este Bells?

- Sí, mamá lleva razón. Este es una buena elección.

Al final Ross se decidió por el primer modelo. Era un vestido de novia realmnte precioso. El pecho era de palabra de honor, con unas cuantas piedras brillantes alrededor del borde. Todo el cuerpo hacia una especie de zig zag con la tela drapeada, y terminaba en un recogido hacia un lado con 3 flores que lo sujetaban, cayendo debajo de el resto de la falda.

Ahora era mi turno de elegir vestido. Menos mal que tenía a Ross porque yo no era muy buena para esto_. _Tuve que seguir los mismos pasos que Ross, elegir cinco modelos de diez, y de esos cinco elegir uno. Al final me decanté por un vestido rojo, de palabra de honor, con el cuerpo igualmente drapeado que el de mi hermana, que quedaba pegado hasta las caderas. Ahí empezaba una hermosa falda de volantes que caía en una ligera cola.

Al salir de la boutic, nos dimos cuenta que ya era la hora de comer, por lo que nos fuimos a uno de los bares/restaurantes de la zona. Al terminar nos encaminamos hacia un centro comercial para darnos una idea de los vestidos de la temporada de verano para la despedida de soltera, y ya anocheciendo nos marchamos a casa. Había sido un día muy largo, no veía más que ropa por todas partes y yo no era de ir de compras… Así que al final quedé extasiada.

Ya tras estar en casa y en mi cama, mi mente comenzó a vagar entre quién sería mi compañero de boda…Me mataba la curiosidad de poder ver al otro testigo. Saber quién es…salir de dudas... ¿Sería él? En el fondo deseaba que sí lo fuera...y lo deseaba tanto como casi nunca antes había deseado nada.

...


	6. Cap 5: EL ENSAYO

Cap. 5: El ensayo

**POV EDWARD **

Riiinng riiinnng riiinng

- ¡Mierda! ¡El teléfono ahora!_ con lo a gusto que estaba yo durmiendo…- ¿Dígame?

- ¡Eeeii! Si no te llamo no das señales de vida. ¿Estás ya en el pueblo?_ Era Tom. Con todo el jaleo del coche se me había pasado llamar a mis amigos y avisarles que ya había llegado.

- Sí, sí, llegué ayer pero tuve un problema con el coche que alquilé y con todo el lío del taller y eso se me pasó llamaros.

- ¡Ah ok! Te perdono porque eres tú..._empezó a reír. Conociéndome seguro pensaba que el no llamarlos fue por algún lió de faldas…

- Sé lo que estas pensando Tom, y te aseguro que te equivocas, es cierto lo del coche. Las mujeres me las reservo para esta noche, ¿porque habrá fiesta esta noche, no?_ necesitaba desconectar un poco.

- ¿Lo dudas? Esta noche recordaremos viejos tiempos tío jeje._ como le gustaba la fiesta...

- Bueno, pues estoy en el hotel de siempre. ¿Me recoges a las 21.00? Y así ya cenamos y nos ponemos al día._ necesitaba saber qué tal le había ido durante todo este tiempo antes de que mi mente dejara de pensar con claridad a causa de las Heineken.

- Me parece bien, ponte guapo ehh, jeje aunque al señor Edward Cullen eso no le hace falta jajajaja. Eres todo un Casanova_ este Tom no cambiaba.

- Ya, ya jaja. ¡bye, see you soon!

- Oye, a mí en inglés no ehh, que bastante mal lo pasé cuando se me pasó por la mente mi gran idea de ir a visitarte a tu Londres querido.

- Jaja me acuerdo perfectamente de ese día. Seis meses atrás recibí la llamada de Tom diciéndome que estaba en el aeropuerto de mi amada ciudad y que iría a coger un taxi para llegar hasta mi casa. Quería darme una sorpresa. Yo le di mi dirección para que se lo dijera al conductor, pero no sé que le tuvo que decir que al final el taxista pensaba que le estaba vacilando, echando a Tom fuera del coche…jajaja. Empezó a preguntar a la gente de la calle pero no fue capaz de entenderse con nadie, y yo no podía ir a buscarle porque ni siquiera él mismo sabía dónde se encontraba. El pobre llegó a mi portal alrededor de una hora después… Al final la sorpresa se la llevó él, ya que nunca pensó que le pasaría algo semejante en la vida-"perdido e insignificante en el mundo"- como decía él que se sentía.

- Jajaja, sí, me acuerdo como si fuese ayer. Me veo obligado a darte unas clases extras de inglés ehh, jeje.

- No no no, déjate de historias… Y no te rías, que algún día a ti también te pasará algo semejante y el que se ría voy a ser yo, jejeje.

- A mí ya no me puede pasar eso Tom, se hablar perfectamente en español, jajaja.

- Jmmm, bueno bueno, jeje. Sii llou sun, o como se diga.

- Jajajaja bye Tom.

Esa noche nos volvimos a reunir todo el grupo de amigos. Y como siempre, ninguno terminamos solos esa noche, a excepción del Grandullón que ya le estaba prohibida esa clase de fiestas.

Así pase toda la semana, por el día durmiendo y por la noche de marcha con los chicos y alguna que otra chica que me acompañaba al final de la noche...

Hoy lunes había quedado con dos de los chicos para unos compromisos, que ese era el motivo por el cual había venido al pueblo.

- ¡Buenos días Grandullón! ¡Buenos días Tom!

- ¿Qué te pasa esta mañana que estas tan feliz?_ a este Tom no se le escapaba una.

- Nada, que me he levantado de buen humor, además a uno no se le casa un amigo todos los días…

- Es verdad, Grandullón te acompaño en el sentimiento… jejeje no perdona, quería decir felicidades._ que bromista que estaba hoy el tío.

- Gracias Tom, te agradezco tu sinceridad jajaja. _ no podía creer que uno de nosotros diera ese paso, yo no se si algún día lo daría... Para mí el matrimonio era algo muy importante, algo que solo lo puedes hacer cuando te has enamorado de verdad. Algo por lo que solo darías ese paso cuando al ver a la otra persona a la que amas, tú mundo desaparece y gira solamente en torno a ella, cuando lo darías todo por ella, cuando harías cualquier locura y te recorrerías el planeta entero solo para estar junto a ella. Pero esto quedaba muy lejos de mí…yo nunca había sentido esas cosas por ninguna mujer a pesar de que he conocido a muchísimas… mujeres con las que me complacía en una noche y no volvía a ver a más… Esto me ponía triste, ya que en realidad, deseaba sentir la sensación de estar realmente enamorado, de compartirlo todo con ella… pero, ¿qué mujer realmente podría llegar a enamorarse de mí sabiendo cómo era mi perfil? nadie… ninguna me tomaría enserio…Pero yo sabía que algún día si encontraba a la mujer de mi vida, llegaría a amarla como nadie nunca lo había podido hacer. Me entregaría por completo a ella y así, en un futuro, poder formar una gran familia…Sí, ese mi propósito… El único inconveniente era que el amor aún no había tocado mi puerta…

De pronto se me vino a la mente la cara de la chica que conocí ayer… y me puse a pensar en las formas de volver a verla. Esa chica me había gustado, y quería pasar más tiempo con ella…Ya les preguntaría a alguno de los chicos si la conocen o saben de su existencia…

Ese día eran los ensayos de la boda ya que quedaba una semana para el enlace y como buen amigo que era, no dude en aceptar la proposición de ser el testigo de boda de mi gran amigo Emmet. Lo que no sabía era quién iba a ser el otro testigo ya que mi amigo me dijo que había sido su prometida la que lo había elegido.

Nos montamos en el coche de Emmet y nos dirigimos hacia la iglesia, donde se realizarían los ensayos. Durante el trayecto, nos la pasamos riéndonos y bromeando sobre la nula libertad que tendría ahora nuestro querido Grandullón. Al final aparcó en una de las calles que daban a la iglesia.

- Ya hemos llegado chicos._ dijo Emmet

- Lo que no sé es para que vine yo, si no tengo que ensayar nada.

- Porque eres un cotilla y no te pierdes una, jajaja_ le dije en plan burlón a Tom.

- ¡Cállate british!_ como se picaba...

Entramos en la iglesia y nos fijamos en que habían unas cuentas personas allí ya que querían estar presentes en los ensayos al igual que el cotilla de Tom.

- Ven Edward, Rosalie tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte._ me dijo Emmet.

- Yo también tengo ganas de verla ¿Sigue igual de guapa?_ La verdad es que era hermosísima la chica.

Emmet supo escoger bien. Ross era muy guapa, con una larga melena rubia, ojos color miel y un cuerpazo que te quitaba el hipo. Pero yo siempre la vi como a la novia de mi amigo, nada más. Además nos llevábamos muy bien desde que la conocí hacía un año cuando vine por primera vez. Ella me llamaba "el guasón del equipo MEN" debido a que siempre bromeaba con cualquier frase que soltara alguno de los chicos. Siempre veía el lado "funny" de las cosas.

- ¡Eii preciosa!_ le dije cuando la vi de espaldas.

- ¡Edward! Que alegría verte ¿Cómo estás?_ Esta chica se ponía cada vez mejor.

- Pues ya me ves, estupendo como siempre jeje, y ya veo que tú también lo estás.

- Tú siempre tan modesto, no vas a cambiar_ dijo riéndose. - Ven, te quiero presentar a alguien.

Fui con ella hasta un grupo de gente que se encontraba más adelante, y entonces la vi...Podría reconocer esa espalda en cualquier sitio, la espalda de la desconocida chica del lago, la que gracias a ella no me quede tirado en medio de la nada. Entonces mi mente empezó a recordar el momento de la primera vez que mi mirada se cruzó con la de ella… esos hermosos ojos… ojos que solo pertenecían a Bella.

- Bella mira, te presento al otro testigo_ la llamó Rosalie. – Él es Edward, el amigo inglés de Emmet.

Ella comenzó a girar su cabeza muy lentamente, y un segundo después hizo lo mismo con su cuerpo… ese que tanto me gustaba… Sus ojos primeramente miraron hacia Rosalie, pero en cuanto se percataron de mi estancia, los volteó rápidamente centrándose en los míos… Nuestras miradas no se desviaron ni un milímetro hacia ninguna otra cosa… no podía dejar de observarla, observar esos preciosos ojos que transmitían asombro y… ¿alegría?… observar ese sedoso pelo chocolate… las curvas de su fina cintura…sus delgadas pero atractivas piernas… y sus carnosos y rosados labios, los cuales estaban ligeramente separados a causa del asombro por mi estancia aquí. Ella no se imaginaba volverme a ver… y yo nunca me imaginé que ella vendría a la boda, eso es cierto, pero tarde o temprano yo sabía que volvería a estar con ella, siempre consigo mis objetivos…

- ¿Chicos? ¡Os estoy hablando! Edward, ella es mi hermana, Bella, la testigo que te acompañará._ dijo intentando hacer que la prestara atención.

- Hola Edward... de nuevo_ dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Hola Bella, encantado de volver a verte._ yo también le mostré una gran sonrisa.

- Un momento. ¿Os conocéis? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y dónde?_ Rosalie empezó a hacer preguntas pero yo me sentía tan ensimismado en Bella que no escuchaba las palabras que entraban por mis oídos…

- Mmm, sí…, nos conocimos hace una semana, cuando vine al pueblo. Mi coche se averió y me quedé tirado en la carretera, asique decidí buscar ayudar y fue cuando encontré a tu… hermana, ¿no?_ la contesté sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

- Sí, sí, mi hermana jeje. Pero… ¿dónde te la encontraste? ¿en la carretera?

- No Ross, yo estaba en el claro del bosque… ya sabes, intentando relajarme un poco… y entonces él se acercó por mi espalda y ahí fue cuando le conocí… _ terminó de explicar Bella sin tampoco desviar sus ojos de los míos.

- Ammmm, no sabía nada de esto Bella… _ dijo mirando a su hermana con cara de haberse perdido algo…- Asique ya se conocen ¿eh? ¡Qué bien! Edward es un chico muy majo, ¡y divertido! Ya lo irás conociendo mejor jeje. Bueno chicos van a empezar ahora los ensayos, el sacerdote vendrá en cualquier momento, así que mejor si nos vamos poniendo en nuestros sitios correspondientes, ¿ok?

- Vale Ross, pero ¿cuál es nuestro sitio? No suelo frecuentar ir a bodas… y nos sé dónde van los testigos, jeje_ le dije a Ross desviando después de un largo rato mi mirada de la de Bella.

- Pues justo al lado de los padrinos, tu irás al lado de mi madre, que es la madrina, y Bella al lado del padre de Emmet, el padrino. De todas formas ahora nos lo explicarán todo jeje, no te preocupes_ contestó Ross. – Mira, ya ha llegado el sacerdote.

Seguimos a Rosalie por el pasillo hasta llegar frente al altar. Doy gracias a que no me tropecé porque no pude quitar mis ojos de las piernas de Bella en todo el camino. ¡Que mujer! Cuando llegamos, Rosalie me quiso presentar a su madre, quien tendría que estar a mi lado durante el enlace:

- Mamá, quiero presentarte a Edward, el amigo de Emmet_ la llamó mientras su madre dejaba de hablar con el padre de Emmet. A él ya le conocí cuando vine la primera vez a este pueblo.

- Ahh, tú eres el chico inglés, ¿no? ¿El otro testigo que acompañará a mi otra hija?_ se dirigió su madre a mí.

- Sí señora, el acompañante de Bella_ la contesté con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- No me llames señora, jeje, me hace sentir más mayor, llámame solo Renée. Por cierto, ¿Ross te ha presentado a Bella?_ dijo esto último buscándola con la mirada.

- Sí, sí, ya conozco a su otra hija, la cual es muy hermosa, ya veo de donde han sacado la belleza estas dos chicas._ contesté a su madre.

- Ohhh ¡que chico más considerado!_ dijo su madre poniéndose sonrojada. - ¡Y qué amable! Hacía años que no me decían algo así. Ya quedan pocos te tengan la cortesía que tú tienes hijo_ ahora iba a ser yo el que me pusiera colorado.

- Mamá es inglés, ya mayoría son así de educados_ y era verdad, por lo general, solíamos ser así.

- Ya veo, ya jeje. ¡Bueno encantada de conocerte Edward! Será un gusto tenerte a mi lado durante el enlace_ me dijo su madre sonriendo.

- El placer y el gusto es mío Renée_ contesté con otra sonrisa.

Nos colocamos en nuestros sitios y el sacerdote nos empezó a explicar cómo sería el desarrollo de la boda junto al sermón que oiríamos. Al cabo de 1 hora y media después, habíamos terminado y a Rosalie se le ocurrió la idea de irnos Emmet, Tom, Bella, ella y yo a comer juntos. Decía que era para que los testigos se conocieran más… y yo encantado de conocer más a Bella.

Salimos de la iglesia y nos dirigimos hacia el coche de Emmet. Cuando llegamos, Tom pasó primero en los asientos traseros, Bella le siguió colocándose en el asiento del medio y yo a su otro lado. Ella llevaba un vestido casual veraniego que dejaba entre ver su muslo... ¡Puff Edward! ¡No pienses así o...! Esta chica no se que tenía pero me volvía loco... Nunca había sentido tanta atracción por una mujer en tan poco tiempo de conocerla...

- Bueno british, ¿qué es eso de que ya conocías a nuestra Bella? Te lo tenías muy calladito ehh...Ya te notaba yo demasiado feliz últimamente..._ me dijo Tom levantando las cejas hacia arriba un par de veces.

- ¡Qué dices Tom! Yo no sabía que la conocíais… Era una simple chica, muy guapa por cierto, que tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarme con mi catástrofe, jeje_ le contesté a Tom notando cómo Bella se sonrojaba un poco y mostraba una ligera sonrisa. Se veía que era una chica tímida, y eso me atraía aún más. Pero como no quería seguir incomodándola, ya bastaba de bromas, por ahora.

Llegamos al restaurante y nos dirigimos a una de las mesas vacías. Quise sentarme junto a Bella, y así lo hice, me acomodé en el asiento derecho a ella. De esta forma podría hablar más con ella.

- Buenos días, ¿qué van a tomar?_ nos dijo el camarero que acababa de llegar a nuestra mesa.

- Pues yo quiero…_ empezó a pedir Emmet, seguido de Ross y Tom. Eché un vistazo a la carta, pero no sabía qué pedir. Leía las palabras del menú, pero mi mente no las hacía caso, en estos momentos solo estaba Bella en mi cabeza. La miré de reojo y pensé en si ella podría recomendarme algo.

- ¿Me recomiendas algo bueno para comer? Con esto que soy inglés… no me decanto por algo en concreto._ le susurre al oído. A ver si colaba, ya que yo estaba muy familiarizado con la comida española.

- Mmm…Pu…Pues… esto está delicioso_ dijo señalándome uno de los menús de la carta. ¿Se había puesto nerviosa?... mm parecía que la deliciosa era ella.

- Gracias, pediré eso, confió en ti_ dije guiñándole un ojo. Ella me devolvió esa sonrisa tímida que tanto me gustaba. - Yo tomaré una paella pequeña de marisco, si es posible._ le contesté al camarero que esperaba mi respuesta.

- Muy bien caballero, ¿y tu señorita?_ dijo mirando hacia Bella.

- Yo tomaré alitas de pollo acompañadas con patatas y salsa_ contestó mirando al camarero.

- Muy bien chicos, enseguida os traigo vuestros pedidos.

- Mmm, alitas… ¿Luego me dejarás probar una?_ dije a Bella acercándome a ella y haciéndole un puchero.

- Ehhh… sí, claro jeje_ contestó ella mirándome sorprendida a causa de mi cercanía. Nos quedamos así, observándonos durante unos segundos, sin decirnos nada… Yo no paraba de mostrarla mi sonrisa ladeada.

- ¡Ehh chicos! Hello? Que si ya tenéis el traje para la boda os he dicho_ dijo Tom sacándonos de la burbuja que se había creado entre nosotros.

- ¿La boda? ¿Nuestra boda?_ dije señalando a Bella y a mi simultáneamente.

- Edward tío, ¿dónde te has dejado la cabeza hoy? ¡De qué boda va a ser! ¡De la de Ross y Emmet! Jeje. Anda las cosas que tienes en mente… vuestra boda…jeje. Bueno quizás tenéis prisa por casaros vosotras también… jejeje._ Pff, se me había olvidado por completo. Por un momento dejé de pensar, estaba ensimismado en Bella y no sabía de qué hablaban… Miré a Bella con una ligera sonrisa y me percate que se le habían subido los colores otra vez a la mejilla.

- ¡Anda calla Tom! Qué gracioso, deberías ir a un club de comedia, te forrarías jeje.

- Sí sí, lo que tu digas, pero desde que nos hemos sentado no nos has mirado a ninguno excepto a ella…_ dijo señalando a Bella con una sonrisa picarona en la cara.

- Yo miré a Bella ligeramente y la vi bajar la mirada respecto al comentario de Tom… estaba ruborizada.

- Tom, a ti ya te conozco y de sobra, por eso no te presto atención. Además tengo que ir conociendo más a Bella ya que va a ser mi futura pareja de testigos_ le contesté con una sonrisa.

- Sí, sí, que excusa más mala, como no te conociera yo…_ dijo Tom en voz baja, aunque yo alcancé a oírlo.

Después de la comida nos fuimos a dar un paseo todos por el Prado, uno de los grandes y bonitos parques de Madrid. Yo estuve todo el rato al lado de Bella, mientras ella de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo y se ruborizaba al verme observándola... Emmet y Rosalie iban delante cogidos de la mano, así que Tom se vino con nosotros para no molestar a la pareja.

- Bueno Bella, ¿tienes ya el vestido para la cena de mañana?_ preguntó Tom, que sopero era algunas veces.

- ehh, sí, sí lo tengo. Ya lo tengo todo preparado junto con el de la boda._ contestó ella.

- Seguro que vas preciosa_ le dijo Tom guiñándole un ojo. ¡Qué cabrón!_Yo aun no tengo nada que ponerme. Solo tengo un par de chaquetas viejas jeje_ Tom y sus chaquetas de diario… este no se iba a gastarse un duro en ropa para la boda. No iba conéllo de ir de traje, el tenía su propio estilo.

Bella se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza.

- No quiero ir preciosa, solo bien vestida en la boda de mi hermana._mmm no es la típica chica a la que le gusta que la digan cosas bonitas. Parecía una chica bastante seria.

- Y lo irás, te aseguro que lo irás_ la dije rozando, como que no quiere la cosa, mi mano derecha con su mano izquierda.

Seguimos andando y quise cambiar de tema para evitarle a Bella más vergüenza sobre comentarios de ella y su belleza, por lo que comencé a hablar con Tom sobre el partido de la noche anterior. Así continuamos todo el paseo. Yo notaba de vez en cuando su mirada puesta en mí, pero cada vez que movía un poco la cabeza en dirección a ella, retiraba su mirada inmediatamente. Al final, Tom y yo acabamos bromeando de tonterías, como siempre. Y ella… ella nosé si era que el comentario que le dijo Tom la molesto, o es que ella era así seria y tímida, pero permaneció el resto del camino callada.

Emmet y Ross nos dijeron que ya se retiraban, debido a que el día siguiente sería un día muy largo, o mejor dicho, una noche muy larga... era la cena y despedida de solteros del futuro matrimonio. Yo también me tenía que ir ya, tenía que ir a recoger el traje que me pondría en la boda de la tintorería, pues cuando lo saque de la maleta parecía un trapo lleno de arrugas.

- Bueno chicos, mañana os veo por la noche!_ les dije a Emmet y a Ross con una sonrisa.

- ¡Adiós, cuídense!_ dijo Emmet.

- Bella, ¿te vas ya a casa no?_ la preguntó Ross.

- Sí, ¿me lleváis?

- Claro, ¡vamos!

- Hasta mañana chicos._ dijo Bella mirándonos a Tom y a mí.

- Adiós, Bella_ dijo Tom volviendo a guiñarle un ojo.

- Hasta mañana Bella, mañana nos vemos_ le dije yo con una enorme sonrisa que ella me devolvió al instante.

La observé dirigirse hacia el coche de Emmet hasta que se metió dentro y desaparecieron de mi vista.

- Bueno Tom, nos vemos _dude_, tengo que ir ahora mismo a recoger el traje.

- Ok "dude" jaja, yo también me voy, ¡nos vemos mañana!_contestó Tom.

Me dirigí a la tintorería a por mi traje y en todo el camino no dejé de pensar en la noche de mañana, que si todo salía según lo pensado sería una noche especial…


End file.
